<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Little pest is doing his best by dumb_bunny</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23784838">Little pest is doing his best</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/dumb_bunny/pseuds/dumb_bunny'>dumb_bunny</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stranger Things (TV 2016)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>1980s, Age Regression/De-Aging, Billy Hargrove Needs a Hug, Billy calls him papa, Corporal Punishment, Crying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hopper is a good dad, I'm Bad At Tagging, Implied Childhood Sexual Abuse, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Neil Hargrove's A+ Parenting, Non-Consensual Spanking, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Stuffed Toys, Therapy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 21:34:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,517</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23784838</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/dumb_bunny/pseuds/dumb_bunny</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The new state wide juvenile program was stupid in Hopper’s opinion, he wouldn’t have cared if someone else at the station was stuck with Hargrove. But of course it was him, it’s not like he has another kid that needs a lot of attention already. So here he is, driving home with an incapacitated Billy in his backseat, about to give him a mandatory restart.</p><p> </p><p>Or, the government is making Hop be Billy’s caregiver.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Billy Hargrove/Jim "Chief" Hopper</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>81</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Lord help</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>It’s kinda shit so far but I hope ya’ll like it. Criticism would be highly appreciated</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Well this sucks, the chief of police has to babysit some bratty teenager. Hopper was a little understanding, he read Billy’s case file and knew why he acted out, it wasn’t an excuse but still, the kid’s had it rough. He glanced into the backseat, his soon to be little boy was still out cold, wrapped in a tie blanket Joyce made, Hop had to admit, he was pretty cute. </p><p>Once they reach Hop’s cabin, he lifts Billy out of the car to take him inside, there he lays him on the couch and waits for him to wake up. In the meantime, he grabs the diaper bag and pulls out what he needs, a soft crotch snap onesie, a pacifier and a raggedy stuffed blue lion. He really hoped he wouldn’t have to put the kid in diapers.</p><p>When Billy does wake after a solid hour, Hopper sits next to him on the couch. </p><p>“Sit down, kid.” Hop lays Billy back on the cushions as he curses and thrashes.</p><p>“The hell’s going on? Let go!” Billy growls. </p><p>“New juvie program, remember?” Hop starts to strip him down, only to get bitten. </p><p>Billy was about one foot out the door before Hopper grabs him by the waist and tosses him onto his shoulder, giving him firm spanks. Hop walks into the nursery, laying his angry boy on the changing table to restrain him. </p><p>“Alright, shit for brains, I don’t want this anymore than you do. Let’s just get through the month so you can go home, got it?” Hopper rubs at his face tiredly. </p><p>Billy was still squirming and fussing, only shutting up when he got a pacifier stuffed in his mouth. He glares at Hopper but surprisingly doesn’t spit it out, he stops dinking around when handed his precious lion, focusing on that rather than Hopper. He manages to get Billy stripped down and into the onesie, setting him in the large crib to cool down. </p><p>“I’ll check on you later, kiddo.” It was more affectionate than Hop intended but whatever. </p><p>Billy rolls onto his side, clutching his lion to his chest, he wanted to be furious but couldn’t stay mad for some reason he wasn’t sure of. Sure, he was definitely angry about the whole being a baby thing, but not at Hopper, no matter how hard he tried. The longer he sits in the crib the more painful memories come back, eventually huddling in a corner with his little blue lion. He didn’t even notice he was crying til Hop came in, weird...he never cries. </p><p>“We’re you crying, kid?” </p><p>“No.” Billy scrubs at his face. </p><p>“Oh buddy.” Hopper picks him up, patting his back. </p><p>Something about the gentle affection and the fact that Hopper wasn’t mad at him for crying made him sob. Hop sits down in the rocking chair with his boy, hushing and cuddling. Billy eventually calms down and is right back to being bratty and defiant. This was going to be way harder than he thought.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Papa’s here</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Turmoil and acceptance</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>About a week went by and Billy was just as fussy, Hopper had to invest in a straight jacket just to keep the boy from lashing out at him. Said jacket only made Billy angrier but all he could do was yell profanities at Jim til his lungs gave out. </p><p>The pacifier Hop gave him was helping, only problem was Billy refused to let it help. So Jim would just hold him as he kicked and struggled, keeping his pacifier in place with his thumb til he calmed down enough to be put to bed. </p><p>After another two weeks, Billy had calmed enough for his jacket to be taken and let Jim sit him in his lap, he was still angry and wouldn’t look Hopper in the eye, but it was a start. </p><p>He didn’t want to give in, no matter how nice it felt when Hopper would hold him close, feed him a nice warm bottle, or rock him to sleep. He never hit him when he acted out, didn’t touch him when he bathed him. There were still consequences for his outbursts, sure, but it was nothing more than a spanking and a time out. </p><p>Maybe....this wasn’t so bad after all....no! He can’t let himself think that. This whole ‘ Therapeutic Regression’ thing was for pussies, not Billy ‘hardcore’ Hargrove. No sir. He was a strong independent man, not a baby....right? </p><p>Of course he was, but...why did it feel so right and safe? He didn’t have any more time to contemplate this when Hopper came in to get him from his nap. </p><p>“Hey buddy, have a nice nap?” A low voice rumbles as Billy’s picked up out of the soft crib. </p><p>He nods softly, gently gripping Jim’s hair and resting his chin on his shoulder. He feels a broad hand rubbing his back before being set down in the living room playpen. </p><p>Billy sits in the corner against the netting, knees hugged to his chest with his chin on his arms. This is wrong and stupid, he told himself. He kept scolding himself internally when he felt pressure in his bladder. </p><p>Aw shit.</p><p>He tries desperately to climb out of the playpen but the stupid mitts and booties he was forced to wear were making it impossible. After five minutes of trying to escape his bladder let go against his will, making a faint but obvious hissing noise. </p><p>Billy started shake uncontrollably as he tried desperately to hide his accident, but, because whatever entity out there apparently hates him, Hopper noticed. </p><p>“You have an accident, kiddo?” Jim asked gently, checking the clearly soiled onesie. </p><p>Billy yanks himself away. “No!” He fusses, only to be ignored and picked up. </p><p>He thrashes but it’s no use as he’s laid down on the barley used changing table, onesie and childish underwear being stripped from him. All his pent up angry tears began to stream out, covering his face with a sob as he’s put in a cloth diaper and a pair of footie pajamas.</p><p>“Shhh, shhh, it’s okay. It’s okay, accidents happen, bud.” Hopper hushes as he picks his bawling boy up, walking around and patting his back gently. </p><p>“Papa’s not mad, honey.” </p><p>Straw that broke the camels back. </p><p>“Papa...” Billy whimpers miserably, cringing at himself. </p><p>He couldn’t believe he said that, after how hard he’d been trying to fight all this off. Nah, screw that, time to face the facts....he needs his papa.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Dinosaurs make little babes happy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Billy’s still grouchy but Hopper finds something he likes.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It still didn’t seem fair to Billy. Max lived in the same troubled house, why didn’t she have to be in this stupid program. But, then again...she wasn’t being abused and touched by Neil. Even though he knew it was selfish and twisted, but...sometimes he wished it was her instead. That was one of the only things he’d admit he liked about being stuck with Hopper, he didn’t have to worry about icky thoughts and feelings like that anymore. </p><p> </p><p>Sure, there may be a couple other things he liked about living with Jim. All of it, except the diapers, actually.....but he’d never let anyone know. </p><p> </p><p>His internal struggle was cut short by Hop walking into the nursery to get his boy from his nap. Hopper had been digging around all day to try to find something Billy may have liked when he was younger to help get him in his headspace. He finally settled on dinosaurs, basic, yes, but it was worth a shot. </p><p> </p><p>“Got something for you, kiddo.” Hop smiled as he scooped Billy out of his handmade white crib, laying him down to be changed. </p><p> </p><p>Billy still wouldn’t quite look at Jim directly, his chin at most but usually his large belly. He tilted his head slightly, humming softly at the gentle tummy rubs he was being given. </p><p>Hopper finished getting Billy cleaned and set him on the soft, plush carpet. He sits down in front of Billy with a groan as his older body protests, putting a bag down in front of his little boy, encouraging him to look inside it. </p><p> </p><p>Billy gave Hop another confused look before peeking into the bag cautiously, inspecting its contents. He couldn’t help the smile spread onto his face as he took out different dinosaur toys, stuffed animals, outfits, blankets, and even disposable diapers.He cuddled the mink blanket, covered Memphis pattered with little cartoon  stegosauruses close, snuggling and nuzzling into it.</p><p> </p><p>Billy didn’t even notice Hopper watching him lovingly til he was pulled into his lap and wrapped up in his new blankie with one of the prehistoric plushies. Instead of fighting Jim when he was cuddled and giving an oversized pacifier, he sighed softly and tucked into papa’s chest. </p><p>“T’anks papa.” He mumbled with a lisp from his paci. </p><p> </p><p>Hopper kissed Billy’s wild hair, rubbing his back. Hop finally had his beautiful baby boy.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Question</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Question for anyone still following the story, would you be interested in a fic where you guys can asks the characters questions? It’ll be in the same universe and everything. Let me know in the comments! Love y’all -Bunni</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>